1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to whistles and, more particularly, to devices that produce an audible sound for use on a bicycle.
Devices that produce sound on a bicycle are well known novelty items which include all manner of noise-making machines and attachments. For example, devices that click in response to the passage of each spoke of the bicycle""s wheel are one well-known example of a noise-maker.
The purpose these devices have is novelty. They make a bicycle sound like a motorcycle or they produce some other sound for novelty purposes.
The problem inherent with all such devices is that they produce sound whenever the bicycle is moving forward. If two riders are moving and adjacent to one-another, such devices impede the ability to carry on a gentle conversation.
A problem that is increasing in frequency is that the streets and areas in which people ride bicycles are becoming more crowded with both pedestrians and other motorists.
It is desirable to alert pedestrians and also motorists of the approach of a bicycle. Pedestrians are often unaware of the relatively silent approach of a bicycle from the rear and may suddenly turn into one that is overtaking them from the rear.
In areas where both bicycles and people commingle, it is common to hear each passing bicyclist announce, xe2x80x9cLeft!xe2x80x9d meaning he or she is intending to pass a pedestrian on their left side.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to provide an audible whistle for a bicycle that produces sound when desired to provide an indication of an approaching bicyclist and which can be disabled so as to produce silence when it is not needed.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a bicycle whistle that can be attached to a bicycle frame, fender, or handlebars which is adapted to either produce a sound audible to a human when the bicycle is moving or which is adapted to not produce a sound when the bicycle is moving.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bicycle noise making devices and accessories are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,089 to Cheng, Nov. 20, 2001;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,547 to Leon, Feb. 1, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,611 to Sorensen et al., Feb. 4, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,000 to Counts, Mar. 13, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,592 to Griffin, Apr. 5, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,704 to Sattler, Aug. 11, 1959;
and pending published applications,
No 20020178993 to Seymour et al., published Dec. 5, 2002 and
No. 20010000385 to Newmann, published Apr. 26, 2001.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle whistle that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a bicycle whistle that is adapted to produce a sound that is audible to humans.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that includes a first position that is adapted to produce an audible sound and a second position that is not adapted to produce an audible sound.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that is adapted for attachment to a frame, fender, or handlebars of a bicycle.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that is adapted to produce an audible sound when the bicycle is moving forward.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that includes a first position that is adapted to produce an audible sound when the bicycle is moving forward and a second position that is not adapted to produce an audible sound when the bicycle is moving forward.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that is adapted to pivot from a first position that is adapted to produce an audible sound into a second position that is not adapted to produce an audible sound.
Still one further important object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that includes a portion thereof that is adapted to be urged from a first position that is adapted to produce an audible sound into a second position that is not adapted to produce an audible sound.
Still one yet further important object of the invention is to provide a bicycle whistle that includes a portion thereof that is adapted to be urged from a first position that is adapted not to produce an audible sound into a second position that is adapted to produce an audible sound.
Briefly, a bicycle whistle that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a base portion and a whistle portion. The base portion is adapted for attachment to a frame, fender, or handlebars of a bicycle. The whistle portion is attached to the base portion and is adapted to produce an audible sound when the bicycle is moving forward sufficient to create an airflow through the whistle portion. According to a first embodiment, the sound can be disabled by rotating the whistle portion relative to the base portion. According to a second embodiment, the sound can be disabled by urging a member to move sufficient to obstruct the flow of air through the whistle portion.